drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rholan Chuade
Email: condotierre@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6'4" Weight: 180 Age: 27 Place of Origin: Tar Valon (born in Saldea) Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Long Sword Secondary Weapon: Dual Long Swords Tertiary Weapon: History Rholan Chuade grew up as the fifth (and last) son of an officer in the Saldean army. His childhood was spent in the normal manner of childhood activities - at least normal for a young Saldean boy. He learned to ride a horse very shortly after he learned to walk. He spent his time playing his older brothers, often sparring and learning the ways of soldiers. While his father was not able to spend a great deal of time at home (his duty to defend the Blightborder being paramount) Nazar Chuade doted on all of his children (five boys and two girls) in the time he had to spend with them. His daughters he taught to run his estate (as they were the oldest) and his sons he taught war. They were schooled from an early age not only in basic fighting techniques, but also in strategy and tactics, to prepare for the possibility that they might someday be needed. By the time he was 15, Rholan realized that life as the youngest child of a Borderland army officer would not provide him with a great deal of opportunity for advancement. So he asked for their blessing to be off and start a new life of his own. He did not know where it would take him, but he knew that he had to find a way to make his own mark on life. His father wished him well, gave him a horse and two long swords (Rholan's grandfather after whom he was named had been famous for wielding two blades, even from horseback) and sent him on his way. His mother gave him a fierce hug and slipped a small purse of silver into his pocket. And so it was that two weeks after his 15th nameday he set off from home into the unknown. While he had no real concrete plans as to where he was going or what he was doing, he did know that he would like to see some of the great cities of the world. Assuming that the Borderlands would all be similar, he struck out south-southeast, meaning to see Caemlyn, Cairhien, and Tar Valon at the least. Traveling many months with little excitement, he one day found himself at the last appointed stop at his tour: he crossed the Erinin into Tar Valon, with the gleaming White Tower staring down upon him like a giant from legend. As he entered an inn, he checked his purse to find that he was nearly out of money. He had supplemented his income during his travels through various forms of labor, both in the cities and the country. Most nights were spent sleeping on the roadside or in the woods, and living off what he could hunt or gather. Some days he would stop at a farm and help for a day or longer (being in no real hurry, only wanting to keep exploring the world) in exchange for a meal and a bed. Knowing that a city inn would be far more expensive than one in a country town, he took only a bit of ale to drink so he could think. While enjoying his mug of ale and the singing girl, he saw several young men his age swagger in. They looked to be in excellent physical shape, and all carried a weapon of some sort. They eyed him and the two long swords strapped to his back wearily as they sat down and ordered drinks of their own. He glanced at them occasionally, and saw that at least one of them kept a close eye on him. Deciding that it would safest and wisest if he left without causing any trouble, he downed the last of his ale and asked the barmaid what he owed. He gave her the coppers required, and stood to leave. Seeing this, all of the young men rose as one and quickly moved to intercept him. In that moment, Rholan believed he was dead, though he did not know the reason. How very wrong he was. "Those are nice blades you carry," one of them said in a friendlier voice than Rholan was expecting. "I can only wonder if you actually know how to use them." "I know well enough," he replied, hoping against hope that he would not have to show them what he knew, and probably die in the attempt. "You look tired, as though you've traveled a long ways," another commented. He was Kandori, with forked beard just starting to come in. "I am Seth, a student of the Gaidin at the White Tower. I don't know where you're going Saldean, but you should know that there is always a place for young men with swords at the Tower. I myself arrived less than a year ago, looking scarcely less ragged than you do now, and found myself in training before I would starve. If you need a bed for the night, or a meal, do not be shy to ask for help. Even if only for a time, you can find a place here." The others nodded their agreement as Seth put his hand out in a sign of friendship towards Rholan. Looking at the others, all of whom had grins on their faces, he slowly extended his own hand. "I'll think on your offer. And I appreciate it." They all nodded and walked away. Wandering about the city, Rholan's mind kept returning to his strange encounter at the inn. It surprised him that total strangers would approach him in that manner and be so forthcoming. He knew no one in Tar Valon, and as far as he was aware, no one he did know knew where he was at that time. The offer itself intrigued him. When he left home, all he wanted to do was find his way. He had no clear purpose or direction, he only knew that he must strike out on his own and find the means to leave his mark on the world. Whether that would be as a soldier (what he always assumed as he had never really learned anything else in his life) or something else, he did not know. Thinking the situation through, he realized that this might be just the thing for him to do. It would give him a chance to try one option in life and decide if it could be eliminated or not. It offered him food and shelter while he made that decision. And if nothing else, it would train him so that he could more properly use the gifts his father had given him. That is how, as the sun began to set on a warm summer's day, Rholan found himself approaching a Tower Guard and explaining the encounter he had had with Seth and the other young men. The Guard smiled, and directed him to the training yard, giving him the name of the Master-at-Arms and telling him what to say. As Rholan began to set off, the Guard looked at him and said, "Welcome to the White Tower." Category:WS 15 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios